


Crave

by HalcyonFrost



Series: Gifts and Prompts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Client Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prostitute Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's had his fair share of casual affairs and built up a number of paid affairs over the past few years. So how he was left so entirely unprepared for a dashing Adonis of a client is an utter mystery. It's Loki's fault for being so damned charming, but it's Tony's fault for not realizing the trouble that would lead to for his own previously abandoned ideals for things beyond sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSiriusRumme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/gifts).



> echosiriusrumme had prompted me for a [prostitute!Tony and client!Loki AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3251894/chapters/7087643), and I didn't write as much as I wanted in the self-imposed time span, so I came back with more words. A lot more words. And smut. Oh, yeah, and some feels. Have some prostitute!Tony from Tony POV! _With some more bromancing._
> 
> This one's warnings include: explicit sexual content, more strong language, feels, devious and plotting platonic Clintasha, implied ace spectrum Natasha and/or Clint because I felt like it and wanted to, discussion of sex work, and some other things I probably forgot. Feels. Those happen too.

Trouble wasn't a new thing for Tony, but this particular issue was. The issue being a 6'2" hunk with unorthodox and endearing tendencies like calling a prostitute when he was feeling antisocial. And yes, that made as much sense the first time Tony tried to figure it as it did the eighteenth time. After a while, he just gave up on trying to decipher the mystery and enjoyed the sex. And the extra padding in his bank account. Mostly the money. Because that's what this was, of course. Purely client/companion business with services exchanged for a not insignificant stack of cold hard cash. It was perfectly fine.

"I told you being a hooker would have problems."

"Your sympathy is overwhelming as usual, Barton." Tony downed another shot of tequila in sync with Clint. "Remind me why you're my friend again?

"Because Bruce is out of town for the thing with science, and Steve doesn't do competitive shots for cash."

"That would be it." He refilled their glasses and set the bottle back on the bar top. "You're shit at distracting me though. What's going on with the woman that keeps coming in for you? The red head with the murder eyes."

"Nat? I told you - we're dating."

"Yeah, for months now and still no story of her spending the night."

They both knock back their shots again and break into a short coughing fit. "She spends the night all the time." Clint croaked out and poured the next round. "We just don't have sex. It's nice actually. We do this thing with words instead called _'talking'_. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"Sounds dull."

"Says the single guy that charges for sex."

"They pay, and I don't have to deal with the other relationship stuff." Tony shrugged, turning his glass in tiny circles on the counter. "Works for me just fine."

Clint made a noise conveying how very convinced he was out that. "Tell me again how that frequent client of yours is doing? Luke, wasn't it? No, Larry. Leonard?"

"Loki." Tony felt uneasiness creeping up his nerves at the thought of talking about Loki, and he couldn't get it to ease off. "And that's client confidentiality."

"Yeah, like doctors have." Clint grinned. "Lucky for me, Natasha prefers to talk about her few present friends rather than her long and varied past of scary shit. 'Loki' is a pretty uncommon name around here."

What? Oh god... And yet Tony couldn't hold back the question that blurted out. "What do you know?"

Clint didn't laugh so much as he got a wicked, conspiratorial look in his eye and a devilish tilt to his smirk. "Seems Loki's been making mentions of you to Nat. Something about him meeting you the first night because she had stepped away looking for me, and then he lost her in the crowd. Like wheels of fate, you two meeting."

"Yeah, yeah, Fate's a hoot. Does she know you're friends with the guy that her friend's paying for sex?"

"She knows Loki's beau is a sex worker named Tony, she knows I have a friend named Tony. Assuming the two are one and the same is a bit of a leap. Nat's smart, but there's smart, and there's jumping to conclusions.

"You going to tell her?"

"You kidding?" He scoffed but then stopped to contemplate. "Not sure yet, actually."

"Would she kill either of us if she found out?" That was an important factor that needed an answer.

"Depends on what Loki's been telling her. Must not be too bad if he likes you enough to keep calling you up."

"Ehhh..." They knock back their fifth shots of the night seconds before a rougher attempt of their bodies to expel their lungs through their mouths, and they both mutually swear to stop while they can still stand. "It's getting _weird_." Tony finally managed.

"I didn't realize that was possible for you. What's he done?"

"Not him. He's the same as before. Better even. I just keep noticing shit I shouldn't."

"Uh-huh..." Clint egged on.

Head buzzing, Tony gave in and confessed. "He calls me over when he's feeling antisocial. Or when he's happy. Or when he's frustrated."

"So basically any time he feels like a certain kind of company."

"It's like dating without the dates. 'I'm horny, can you come over' type thing, which is what prostitutes are for, but he's different? Sometimes it's 'I need comfort and want your company, no sex needed but still welcomed' type thing, which is just..." Tony covered his face in his hands. "He offered to blow _me_ the other night for Christ's sake."

"Who even offers that? Wait, what did you say back?"

"I said he wasn't the typical client."

"And?"

"And he laughed. Not rudely, but a really cute laugh."

" _And_?"

" _And_ -" Tony pulled his face out of hiding. "We didn't talk much after that, to be honest."

"Thank you sex for offering a blow job?" Clint's face scrunched up in bemusement. "You're both weird."

"I can't get it back up that fast, Barton."

"So then- oh. _Oh_ , you _kissed_ him, didn't you?"

"Kind of just happened."

Clint hummed, sounding distinctly pleased with the fact that Tony was having a minor life crisis. "Well, there are rules, and there are guidelines. Kissing client's just changed its heading."

"I can't go around kissing clients."

"You don't have to kiss all your clients. Just the ones that you _happen_ to kiss. Because you want to."

"It's _business_ logic to-"

"Yeah, and you're in the business of pleasure. Fuck business logic and kiss your damn client if you feel like kissing him. He sounds very kissable. It's not that big of a deal, Tony."

"Maybe." He shoved his glass away to prevent himself from fidgeting with it anymore. "Maybe a couple years of sex work is enough though. Retire early and live as that eccentric old guy that dies in a freak shop accident."

"That's how I always figured on you going." Clint slid his elbow towards Tony. "What about your clients?"

"Only got the one returning client. Money can't buy what's not on the market."

"Is he returning to you or are you returning to him?"

Tony's attempt to snap out a defensive quip was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket, and sure enough, Loki's contact name was on the text.

_Busy tonight? Family evasion a success, calls for celebration._

Hopefully one that meant Loki's brother wouldn't be showing up unannounced just as Tony stuck his hand down Loki's pants. It had taken half an hour to convince Thor not to punch Tony a second time, but Tony just ended up having to leave the brothers to argue while he went home and got an ice pack for his face. Actual family evasion would be good.

"Speak of the devil?" Tony hadn't realized he was smiling until he looked up to find Clint leering. "Shots night is fun and all, but you know you'd rather go dancing. Go on, I won't be hurt."

"See you later, Clint." Tony put down cash for his part of the tab and headed for the door, sending back a quick text with his ETA.

The seat next to Clint didn't remain empty long before a red head took up the position. "How did it go?

"Matchmaking is hard work, let me tell you." He ordered a beer for Natasha and leaned in towards her. "They're too stubborn for their own good."

Natasha angled closer with a subtle shrug, taking a short swig of her drink. "They won't last long at this rate. It's taken enough planning just to get them in the same place; we'll help persuade them the rest of the way. If not, they enjoyed themselves for a while."

"It'll work, I'm telling you. Just wait. I'm winning that bet."

She smiled. "We'll see."

**xXx**

Loki would be trouble for Tony's ability to separate and discern what was enjoying his job and what was enjoying himself. Tony knew that, but he persisted in the excuse of money being too good to refuse. Yet there he was in the bathtub of a luxe apartment, thinking nothing of money, and all about sly smiles, expressive eyes, and a frankly magnificent cock.

The terrifying brother debacle seemed to be forgotten as they tested fate by taking their time with the lead up to foreplay. Loki needed the relaxation as much as Tony did, so what was better than a whirlpool tub filled with soapy hot water and Tony's favorite client? It did wonders for the nerves, though it also gave Loki a new glint to his eyes.

"I'll confess my curiosity." Loki lounged back as Tony knelt over his lap and languidly soaped up every inch of skin he could reach above and below the waterline. "How does one decide to become a sex worker?

Always with the fun questions. The truth was so unbelievable that it made it safe to tell. "After my fourth doctorate, I opted to go from doing what I was good at, to doing what I was _really_ good at." As predicted, Loki smiled that "sure you've got multiple degrees. Everyone drops those to start charging for sex" smile that almost everyone did. Tony's friends knew it was true, but Tony wasn't going to beat his head against a wall trying to convince Loki. Why should he? There was no reason to when this whole deal would have an expiration date. So he shrugged it off like a joke and laughed a little as he ran the loofah over Loki's shoulders. "It's not all that complicated a thing. I'll probably go back at some point. A few years of solicitation is enough, don't you think?"

"And what of your clients?" It was a thinly veiled question that would lead to much seriousness, and neither one of them needed that long discussion at the moment.

"You're fishing for answers that don't exist yet." Tony evaded.

"And you're avoiding answering anything definitive." Loki sighed but pulled Tony closer by the firm grip that Loki had on his hips. "So you feel it must be. Here, you're mine so long as I can hold your attention, yes?" True enough, Tony nodded. "Good. I'll just have to keep your attention then."

A couple years without kissing on the mouth, Tony hadn't really found himself missing it all that much. As an art that was so commonly practiced artlessly, he was glad to be rid of it more often that not. And then he kissed Loki. And Loki kissed back. There were a few things to miss after all, Tony had decided shortly after.

The thing about Loki's skills was that it had little to do with just what their mouths were occupied doing. His tongue was capable of obscenely wonderful acts, no denying, but it was also the way he drew in breath at the first brush of a questing tongue, and his hands clasping at whatever part of Tony that Loki could touch. Tony was drawn in tightly against Loki's body without ever manhandling him into a suffocating position. He coveted and held and caressed and seduced instead of dominating and taking by force. Tony melted into Loki's kiss and Loki's arms, and his resolve to resist and detach fractured and faded that little bit more.

Loki's smile was warm when they broke contact, eyes soft and hazy in arousal and what Tony hesitated to call contentment. He kissed Tony's bottom lip lazily, then moved just to the corner. "You dropped the loofah." He informed lightly, and Tony finally focused enough to spot it on the floor outside the tub, abandoned absentmindedly when Tony had decided that draping his arms around Loki's shoulders was a great priority.

"I think we're done cleaning up, don't you?" He stood with no preamble, Loki's eyes settling on the half-interested cock now in front of his face. Tony let him stare, and when Loki's gaze eventually skated up to Tony's face again, his pupils were dilated and the tilt of his mouth challenging. Wonderful as it was when Loki changed and improved Tony's plans, Tony was determined to stick a little closer to it this time. The rule against kissing might have changed for entirely valid reasons, but his rule for condoms hadn't. Better to just take away the temptation, so he stepped out of the tub to fetch towels from the counter, listening to Loki follow behind him a few seconds later.

Tony managed as much as slinging the towel around his shoulders before Loki fit himself to Tony's back and slipped his arms around Tony's waist. "If I'm to no longer be a client, I suppose I should savor this time more."

It confirmed quite a few suspicions that Tony had about Loki. Enough to inspire him into taking a chance. "There are downsides to quitting the business. I'll definitely miss the sex." He pivoted in Loki's loose embrace and pulled the towel up over Loki's dripping hair. "Guess I'll have to get myself a boyfriend. Any recommendations for someone available?"

Loki looked momentarily stunned, his lips parted slightly and brow creased. Then it fractured into delight, and he tugged Tony closer. "There is someone that comes to mind... I can make the introductions, if you'd like."

"Been a while since I've been on a date."

"He'll be gentle." Loki said with a muffled chuckle at Tony's failing attempts to dry Loki's hair. There was little reason to get it perfect though when they were just planning to get wet all over again another way, so Tony just gave them both a cursory drying off and led Loki into the bedroom.

Already guessing the plan, Loki flopped out on his back in the center of the bed while Tony got the lube and the condoms from the nightstand.

"Maybe you can show me your apartment someday." Loki commented idly.

"Maybe third date. Wouldn't want to seem too easy."

"Darling, I think that ship has long sailed."

For that comment, Loki got the bottle pitched at his chest, a square hit to the sternum hard enough to knock a small "oof" out of him. "If I'm the eager one, why don't we see how long it takes before you're begging to fuck me?"

"A game?" The words were drawled as his arms hit the mattress with the weak and petulant air of a tantrum, but there was nothing but intrigue in Loki's eyes. "And how do we start this game?"

"You start by fingering me." Tony picked up the lube and put it directly in Loki's hand as Tony swung one leg over Loki's waist to sit astride him. "You beg, I win, and you get to fuck me in whatever position you want. You don't beg but try so hard to get me begging that you end up getting me off instead, I still win. I know which option I'd go for, but hey, to each their own."

"Both are are enticing." Bottle still in hand, Loki slid his palms up Tony's thighs and got a hold over his hipbones. "Either way starts in the same place anyway."

He pushed his hips up sharply, pitching Tony forward enough that Loki could easily flip him onto his back. Bastard moved like a snake, but Tony felt no need to complain. The switch got him into a great position to watch as Loki generously covered a couple of fingers in lube and began circling Tony's entrance with them. He couldn't see the latter action, but he felt it and could instead watch as Loki slowly shuffled his body down, leaving a beeline of kisses down Tony's chest and abdomen before settling to trace the curve of muscle along Tony's inner thigh. Christ, the man's tongue was marvelous any way it moved, and it didn't even take touching his cock to get Tony riled up when Loki was involved. 

Loki's fingers were mercilessly perfect in their game, working everywhere but the spot that craved it, torturing Tony with the anticipation and giving him wicked grins every time Tony's head rolled to chance a glance towards Loki's intense stare. When Loki did deign to grace the gland just the way he knew Tony loved, it took less than a minute for Tony to start shaking and clutching at the sheets under his hands while Loki kept licking and biting at his thighs and his hips.

Loki wasn't losing the game without playing dirty first.

Tony was thirty seconds from begging when Loki pulled his fingers out and draped himself over Tony's body to kiss and nip along his throat.

"I'll beg." Loki panted heavily. "I'll beg, and you know it, devious bastard."

"I was starting to worry." Tony breathed a short laugh and dug blindly in the sheet for the condom. "Forget begging. Just c'mere." Loki moved up to his knees, Tony following as he tore open the packet and rolled it onto Loki's cock. He gave one long stroke from root to tip, making Loki hiss and grasp Tony's wrist, only to level a glare as Tony leered back. "You didn't say where you wanted me."

"I was still debating." He admitted, then made up his mind as he pulled Tony with him towards the headboard.

Tony saw the position request coming and laughed a little. "Do I detect another kink?"

"You are so very good at it." Leaning back against the headboard, Loki grinned like mad god of his namesake and led Tony to straddle Loki's lap again. "As if you don't enjoy the control of both of our pleasures."

"Yours isn't that hard, honey. I'm finding all your buttons." Tony reached back and took a hold of Loki's cock, rubbing the head teasingly between his cheeks.

He relaxed bonelessly back and resisted an attempt to direct Tony's rocking. "You're invited to explore."

Eight so far discovered kinks down, countless ones to go. Hey, Tony was curious, and Loki was a curiosity; it worked for both of them. And Tony did so love the dull thump of Loki's head falling against the headboard as Tony sank down on Loki's thick cock, followed by that lovely little sigh once he was fully buried in Tony's body. Loki's pleasure was obvious in the clutch of his hands and the helpless shifting up into Tony, trying so hard to hold back from taking what he wanted while Tony did little more than rut against him in maddeningly tiny circles, rubbing that perfectly proportioned dick exactly where he wanted it. Loki wanted to give him control; Tony was going to take it.

There were several very obvious beginnings of a complaint, but Loki kept stopping himself just as he opened his mouth and Tony would give a hard shove for a moment of being deeper than a normal press could get. It always knocked the words out of Loki in a garble instead, and Tony learned how to weather Loki's still painfully aroused glaring. Finally Tony lifted a couple inches to slowly slide down again. He worked up to just the head, and rocked down in a sinuous but rough roll back onto him. Loki grunted and gasped as Tony sighed soft moans, eyes falling closed of their own accord. He adjusted the next time and kept shifting until he found an angle to hit just the right spot. A wet mouth attaching itself to his neck only encouraged him closer until the tip of his cock rubbed against Loki's belly with every stroke.

"Loki..." Tony entangled his fingers in Loki's hair, holding his head there lightly, and inviting him to continue. "Do it."

Loki paused for only a moment, then sucked harder as Tony shuddered and faltered in his rhythm for a moment. Kisses on his throat turned to playful nips of teeth, then to harder bites when Tony arched into them. Every point of contact was Loki's silent scream of wanting - fingers digging sharply into Tony's hip, teeth and tongue surely leaving a minefield of dark marks on both sides of his throat just at the edge of where a shirt collar would lay, the occasional faint whisper of Tony's name against his throat like a curse as much as a blessing. Glorious and filling his head with static and want for all that Loki asked without asking.

He rolled his hips harder, forgoing long strokes in favor of shorter, faster thrusts, nudging his toes and heels under Loki's thighs in an attempt to mutely direct Loki without having to pull together enough brain cells to use words. Of course Loki took cues well and bent his knees to thrust up into Tony's downward momentum, forcing a louder moan from Tony. "Fuck, right there. Yes, yes, Loki..." 

They didn't last nearly as long as Tony wanted to, tension and heat too high and too much. Loki had memorized Tony's favorite methods of stroking himself, and he couldn't hold on when a long hand encompassed his girth and gave long, hard pulls. Climax was coming for him like a train, and he wasn't going down alone. He clenched around Loki, worked for what was going to get him off fastest, and crooned as Loki adjusted his grip to complement. Tony gasped Loki's name through it, seconds after Loki buried his face in Tony's throat and his hips stuttered. Who fell first didn't matter when they both won. 

They recovered together long minutes later with Loki moving to trace the vertebrae of Tony's lower back while Tony combed through sweaty, black hair. 

"Yep." Tony managed back a dry throat. "Definitely keeping you."

"We'll keep each other."

"Does that mean I'll have to meet your brother again?"

Loki hummed. "Depends on how good he is. Or how bad _you_ are."

It's hard to trust the word of man with so much mischief in his smirk, but Tony was nothing if not adaptable. "Really, it depends on how _good_ you _want_ me to be. Don't forget that."

"I'll find ways to bribe you into good behavior. Well, not 'good' so much as... enjoyable." Loki leaned back enough to press a soft kiss to Tony's cheek. "There are many more things I want to learn about you before I ruining the mood with my brother's aggressive objections. Like how many grades you skipped and just how high your IQ is that you managed four doctorates by the time you were were what? Mid-thirties?"

So maybe Tony misunderstood "the look" from earlier. First time someone actually believed him right off the bat. 

"You know what happens when two prodigal level geniuses have a kid? I'll give you a hint - the answer is me."

**Author's Note:**

> You know how the rest of this 'verse would go. More fluff and sex and feels and epic prank wars, but alas, I haven't the time to write them all. Dx


End file.
